papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atomic Betty
Betty Barrett is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info On her currently home planet Earth, and to most of her friends and family in her hometown of Moose Jaw Heights, young Betty Barrett is a typical average yet cute and tomboyishly beautiful pre-teen schoolgirl who is highly athletic and loves almost every single sport that she tries, especially ice hockey. However, when there is trouble in outer space, she is called on by her friend and her commanding officer,Admiral DeGill, and along with her crew, is the captain of her own Starcruiser under her secret identity of Atomic Betty, who is revered throughout the galaxy as a well-known and quite famous Galactic Guardian and as a defender of the Cosmos. When in outer space, she and her crew, a food loving, green skinned alien pilot named Sparky and her robotic navigator and second-in-command named X-5, investigate various intergalactic crimes and fights evil super-villains. An expert hand-to-hand fighter, she can easily defend herself against most opponents, but is also equipped with a special Galactic Guardian issued utility bracelet, which houses various technological devices, such as a holographic communicator she uses to speak to Admiral DeGill, her commanding officer and her crew, and remote controls for her starcruiser and its teleporter, as well as an array of gadgetry and weaponry to use on her missions. Appearance Betty has a red hair, usually worn in a pony tail, and emerald green eyes. When she is on earth for comedy, she wears her usual outfit worn on her body during the show itself consists of her green headband, her yellow sweater with a white shirt underneath, her green knee-length short skirt, white knee-high length athletic sport socks, and black-and-white athletic sneakers. In the show's newly-upcoming revival onward, her new usual outfit worn on her body consists of her yellow short-sleeve tee shirt with green highlights and a big green nuclear symbol on the center and her blue long-leg full-length slacks with light blue cuffs on bottom, but the rest of her original usual outfit from the show itself can still be worn on her body. When on a mission for action, she wears her standard Galactic Guardian uniform, which consists of her white head-dress, pink dress, white gloves, pink bracelet, white belt with a nuclear symbol, and white thigh-high boots. Gallery atomic-betty_3946793_1.jpg 13f45d0f946364cf24cf5f0460f72842.jpg atomic_betty_hyper_mvc2_by_aaronmon97-d4bhh1h.png hqdefault (1)6.jpg hqdefault99.jpg Betty and Elsa Angry.png Atomic Betty waiting in line.png Style A B H.png July.png BettyFloraFaunaMerryweather.png BettyFFW.png Mappy and Atomic Betty.png PrudenceBetty.png|Atomic Betty and Prudence dining at Papa's Donuteria Style A B H.png Orders Papa's Freezeria DE! * Small Cup * Strawberries * Red Velvet Syrup * Strawberry Fluff * Rainbow Sprinkles * Lollipop Bites * Peanut Butter Wafer (left) * Cherry (middle) Holiday Order (Starlight Jubillee) * Small Cup * Strawberries * Jubillee Jelly Syrup * Rocket Whip * Silver Star Sprinkles * Peanut Butter Wafer (left) * Dipped Strawberry (middle) *Cherry (right) Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition! = WHERE'S MY ORDER!? = Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition! * Red Velvet Crust * Strawberry Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Cherry Filling * Cherry Filling * Lattice Top * Cherry Syrup * 8 Cherries * Crushed Strawberry Wafers Holiday Order *Powsicle Crust *Strawberry Filling *Mulberry Melody *Mulberry Melody *Mulberry Melody *Lattice Top *Cherry Syrup *8 White Chocolate Stars *Crushed Strawberry Wafers Category:Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:B Characters Category:Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Redheads Category:Tomboys Category:Atomic Betty characters Category:Humans Category:Green Eyes Category:American Category:North American